


Pretty in Pink

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), Countries Using Human Names, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, England in Panties, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, Panties, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Stockings, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: arthur wears panties and him and alfred do the frick





	Pretty in Pink

They were simple. Baby pink and satiny, with lace attached where the satin ended. Accentuating the curves of his ass and barely containing his cock. Even a little bow at the too to boot. Going down further were white, thigh high stockings of the same material, with the same lace and bows. Arthur stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

"This is ridiculous.", he muttered, fiddling with the lace top of the panties. He bought the panties and stockings thinking they could be a new way to spice things up in bed with Alfred, but now looking at himself, he was starting to regret the decision. What if Alfred thought it was weird? What if he laughed at him? What if he didn't want to have sex with him anymore? All these anxieties floated around in Arthur's head. He was about to take them off and forget about them when he heard footsteps nearing the door. 

"Shit!", Arthur thought, "He's home early.". Arthur spun around, trying to see what he could do to hide, but it was too late. Alfred stepped in to the room.

"Artie! I'm ho-". Alfred choked on the last part of his sentence when he laid his eyes on his boyfriend. Arthur's face was red hot with shame and his hands scrambled to his front when he noticed Alfred staring at the panties.

"Yeah it's weird, I know. I'll go and change.", Arthur murmured, avoiding eye contact with the American as he went to turn on his heel. He was then stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't change. I like them. Like, a lot.", Alfred muttered, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Arthur somehow blushed an even darker red. 

"Do you really?", Arthur asked, peering up at Alfred through his lashes. Alfred didn't respond with words, instead grasping Arthur's hips and pulling the man into a firm kiss. Arthur moaned softly and looped his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred groped the Brit's ass, squeezing and fondling before sinking his fingernails in. Arthur jumped and winced at the favor. 

"Git.", Arthur mumbled against his boyfriend's lips. Alfred smirked. He then broke the kiss and sat himself at the foot of their shared bed. He patted at his thigh.

"Wanna take a seat?", Alfred asked, winking at the Brit. Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn't waste any time crawling into Alfred's lap. He straddled Alfred's thighs and pressed another kiss onto his lips. Alfred resumed his hands on Arthur's hips and ground their crotches together, making Arthur moan and dig his fingers into Alfred's shoulder blades. 

Alfred broke away from Arthur's lips and moved to his neck. He pressed wet kisses into his neck and chest, which then escalated to biting and sucking nice purple marks into the freckled skin. Arthur was moaning against Alfred's neck, his now fully erect dick poking out of the top of his panties. 

Alfred worked his way down his boyfriend. He stopped at Arthur's pink and erect nipples. He swiped his thumb over one of the nubs and felt the man shiver. He then took one of them between his finger and thumb and rolled it around. Arthur keened and bucked his hips against Alfred. Alfred smiled as he pressed the heel of his palm into Arthur. 

"A-Alfred, stop teasing me you arse.", Arthur groaned out, glaring slightly at his boyfriend. 

"But it's so fun, Artie.", Alfred hummed, sporting his signature shit-eating grin. Arthur was tempted to deck his boyfriend, but then mewled as he felt Alfred's rough hands stroking his neglected cock. 

"So sensitive, yeah? I can't help but touch you when you're dressed so pretty for me, Artie.", Alfred muttered into the man's ear, nipping at the lobe. Arthur was whining and rutting against Alfred, forehead pressed against the man's shoulder. 

Alfred stood up, raising Arthur with him, and placed him hands and knees on the bed. Alfred stood over him. He put his hand on the small of Arthur's back and pushed it down, making Arthur arch so his ass was in the air. Alfred then kneeled behind the Brit. He pulled the back of the panties aside, looking at Arthur's pink and twitching hole. He gave a kiss to the back of Arthur's thigh and pressed the flat of his tongue to the man's hole. Arthur gasped and moaned, dropping his head. Alfred then kissed the hole and gave a long lick from Arthur's balls back up to his ass. 

Alfred finally then plunged his tongue into Arthur, feeling his boyfriend tremble when he did. He continued the assault for a good few minutes. He finally then pulled away, Arthur giving a whine as he did so. 

Alfred admired his work, pressing a kiss to one of Arthur's asscheeks. He stood back up. Alfred then proceeded to shuck off all of his remaining clothing. He grasped Arthur by the hips and pressed his erection into the curve of the Brit's ass, groaning softly as he did so. Arthur moaned into the mattress. 

Alfred went over to their nightstand and dug out a small bottle of lube. He strides back over to Arthur and popped open the cap, drizzling the thick liquid over his fingers. He grasped a handful of Arthur's ass in one hand, and warmed up the lube with his fingers with the other.

Alfred finally slipped the back of the panties aside again and inserted a finger into his boyfriend, feelings him tense first at the intrusion, but relaxing seconds after. Alfred leaned over Arthur, putting his mouth at his ear.

"You want another one, baby?", Alfred asked silkily into his ear, jabbing his one finger in and out of Arthur. Arthur turned to the American.

"Of course, you bloody idiot.", Arthur gritted out, glaring at his boyfriend. Alfred chuckled, inserting another finger. He scissored them in and out of Arthur, the latter half groaning and gripping the sheets. Alfred finally pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with Arthur.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Just do it already, git.", Arthur said, becoming increasingly impatient. Alfred finally then gripped Arthur by the hips, slipped aside the panties, and pushed in. Arthur moaned and dropped his head onto the bed. Alfred groaned as he slipped in. He stopped once he was all the way in, letting Arthur adjust. Once Arthur slammed his hips back against Alfred, he got the hint.

Alfred pounded into him at a steady pace, Arthur moaning wantonly and gripping the sheets. Alfred leaned over him once more, going deeper in as he did. He breathed into Arthur's ear.

"You're so good for me, Artie. You feel so good around me. So nice and tight. You're taking it so well, like a good whore.", Alfred grunted into the Brit's ear. Arthur was letting out a litany of moans and curses, trembling underneath Alfred. Alfred then pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Arthur as he did so and settling him into his lap.

"I want you to ride me in your pretty panties and stocking.", Alfred said, lining himself back up with Arthur. Arthur pushed himself back down onto Alfred's cock, moaning as he bottomed out. They created a nice rhythm as Arthur bounced down onto Alfred as he thrusted up into Arthur. They kept this up. Arthur then let out a loud cry, his hips stuttering. Alfred knew he hit the jackpot. He grasped Arthur's hips bruisingly and kept on assaulting his prostate. Alfred took Arthur's cock and gave it a few strokes before Arthur cried out and came, spilling over Alfred's hand. Alfred came inside Arthur a few seconds later, not being able to hold back with him squeezing around him. 

They both pressed their foreheads together, sweating and panting. Alfred smiled.

"You should definitely wear panties more often.", Alfred breathed, brushing hair out of Arthur's eyes. Arthur laughed.

"If it'll lead this, then I'll have to think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> is the hetalia fandom still alive? let's hope so
> 
> idk i was thinking about usuk and arthur in panties so now this is a thing. sorry if it's bad, writing is hard. 
> 
> also check out my tumblr if you want: sunflowerprincxss.tumblr.com


End file.
